A program of clinical cancer education is described, directed to medical students, oncology nurses, graduate physicians in specialty programs, postgraduate physicians in practice and school officals of children and adolescents with cancer. The program integrates pathology, radiation therapy, medical oncology, pediatric oncology, surgery, gynecologic oncology, oncology nursing, and diagnostic disciplines in the educational process. Multidisciplinary clinics, conferences, data systems and evaluation efforts are described.